Nightmares
by boopingsloth
Summary: They were still together, even after the Fall of Beacon. They were still living, laughing, filled with light merely from being together. But when night fell, the nightmares came back. They always came back. But whenever they came, so did Ren, to chase those fears away.


Hey guys, I got a random snippet story for you! Now, there is a slight but major spoiler for the end of season three, so if you haven't seen it… well, for one, go watch it. For another, you PROBABLY don't wanna read this right away. Again, this has a slight but major spoiler, and I don't wanna ruin it for anyone!

Also, given that I'll be starting school up again in January, what would the reception be if I started another drabble series? Probably Renora again, but these are tentative plans… but it would be small things I could write (and take requests for) while I'm spacing out in class and ignoring my homework. Just checking out how much people would want something like that.

Anyway, we'll just move on to the story! I don't own anything, but I hope you guys enjoy! (Also, the italics are the nightmare. Before I forget to put that in)

* * *

 _ **Nightmares**_

The nightmares were back. She'd never admit it to Ruby -she was nice, and Nora really did like her, but she was still an outsider- or to Jaune, who was suffering Pyrrha's loss more than she was, but most nights she woke up in a cold sweat, muscles locked in terror. During the day, it was fine to put on a smile, to keep being silly to keep all of their spirits up, to chase away the dark thoughts they all had inside. At night though…

 _Everything was burning. The town, the dorms, the people… from her childhood, from the school, it all began to blur together in the flames… and all she could do was watch._

 _Watch helplessly as the Grimm destroyed everything that she cared about._

 _Her home, her family, people long dead lying on the ground around her. The students at Beacon fighting as hard as they could and still falling… Jaune flung against a wall, collapsing on the ground… Pyrrha surrounded by Grimm until she couldn't be seen… Ren…_

Nora didn't let herself dwell on it for too long, even right after waking up. She loved the mall, but the image of Ren bloody and broken was enough to make even her lose courage. It was the one thought that would leave her trembling at night, hidden in the dark as her friends slept on.

She couldn't lose Ren. Even if he never _loved_ her, Nora couldn't stand even the mere thought of him being gone forever.

Nora hadn't been awake for long before she felt someone -Ren, it was always Ren- move next to her. The silent presence did more to reassure her than words ever could, and she rolled over to face Ren comfortably, curling up against his chest. Ren's arm naturally wrapped around her, sharing his body heat without a second thought.

Ren knew about the nightmares; he had plenty of his own and never thought Nora weak for having them herself. It was part of why Nora felt so comfortable with him. He never asked her to share what her nightmares were about, and she never tried to make him talk about his. It was a safe arrangement, where they didn't need to talk to be comforted… it was what had gotten her through her worst times and made the best times possible.

But Pyrrha being gone was a harsh reminder that life was just far too short… and Nora couldn't resist curling closer to Ren, the image of him dying still too clear for comfort. "Stay with me?"

The question was more than just for now, more than just this moment, although Nora wasn't quite sure if Ren would notice it. What she did know though, was that Ren's arm tightened around her at the question, and the whispered response she got back was enough to chase the rest of the night's fears away.

"Always."

* * *

I couldn't resist. Now, I was not in a happy mood when I started this one. I was in the "I rewatched the end of season 3 and was not happy and want to spread the sadness" mood when I started. But at the same time, as I wrote, I started to feel better and plus, I like to dig into Nora's mind. It's much more fun to find the subtle seriousness among all that crazy hyperactive behavior (I mean, it's only been a few months since her friend DIED). Anyway, just a random little snippet I thought up, but I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to drop a review and I'll see you in the next story!


End file.
